Simon Confronts His Feelings About Meg
by zoemars
Summary: Continues The Story of Written in Red by Anne Bishop


**Note:** contains mild spoilers for Written in Red

Meg is human, but somehow she has endeared herself to most of the shapeshifters in the Courtyard, especially to Simon - the werewolf leader of the group, and his orphaned nephew, a wolf pup named Sam. Simon has figured out that Meg's blood is poison to them, and he knows he has to tell the others, and tell Meg.

Meg doesn't know what to think about Simon. He is so gruff, but he seems to care about her, and she trusts him. And she loves Sam. After work, she asks Tess to help her bake something for "the boys." Tess is continuously amazed by Meg - it's as if she doesn't realize that she is the only human (and a small one at that, even though she is 24) in a group of very lethal beings. Meg isn't dumb, but she is, what? Oblivious? Naive? Or is it, as one of the vampires proposes, that she has the body of an adult but the mind of a child? If only she knew what Tess really was! But to Meg, Tess is her first "friend."

She had called Tess and asked her if she would show Meg how to make chocolate chip cookies, and after work, she went over to Tess's cafe to learn. Meg's enthusiasm charmed Tess; in spite of Tess's wariness, they had a good time. Tess, it must be said, had never had a friend herself. Together, they made enough cookies for Meg to take to work to hand out to customers, and to have enough to keep Simon and Sam happy for a while.

She took them home, and was wondering if she had the nerve to knock on Simon's door when Sam did her the favor of bounding up to her door and insisting he be let in. "I smell cookies, Meg!" Did you get some more?" Simon was right behind him, doing his best to turn a potential smile into a grimace. "I'm sorry Meg, I couldn't stop him in time!"

"It's okay," Meg beamed. She even had milk, and after asking Simon if it was okay, she got them set up for a treat. She was so proud, but nervous too. She needn't have worried: they both loved the cookies, or said they did. Then Simon sent Sam back upstairs to do his homework; he said he needed to talk to Meg "as adults."

They went over to the couch, and Simon, his grimace now solidly in place, told Meg about the danger her blood meant to the shapeshifters. He now knew that the people who had been holding Meg captive before she escaped to the Courtyard would want her back not only to control her prophecies, but to sell her blood. She was not out of danger.

Meg was devastated. Tear streaming down, she cried, "I've got to leave, Simon! I can't put you in danger anymore - one of you died last time they came! And Sam! Oh my God, I can't risk Sam! You all mean too much to me. Simon, I have to leave!"

He felt her panic; he could smell it. He grabbed her arms and tried to sound soothing. "Meg," you are one of us now. We protect our own. We won't let you leave, and we won't let them take you."

"Simon," she interrupted. "You all are the first decent people I've ever known. I don't want anyone here hurt. I won't go back with them; I'd die first. But there must be other places I can go..."

Meg was so scared she was shaking, and Simon pulled her close and held her as gently as he could. He carefully raised a hand and wiped her tears away. "Do you think, Meg, you don't mean anything to us? Do you think Sam could stand to lose someone else? No, we need you, Meg. Sam needs you." Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed away the tears slipping down her cheek.

Inside he was torn. What is it with this human?! I don't want to feel like this about a human! Or about anyone! But she felt so good in his arms, and she was so good with Sam. He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "Can I trust you not to run? Because I promise you, if you do, I will come after you, and it will be even more dangerous! I will not let you go out there alone, Meg, and neither will anyone else in the Courtyard. Tell me you will let us help you! And not just you, Meg, think of the other girls. This has to be stopped!"

"But most of all," he continued, "I don't know if Sam will not recover if he loses yet another female adult. He is very attached to you." He grumbled. "So am I."

"Stay, Meg. You can stay here with Sam and me, and we will watch over you. And the Courtyard will decide what action to take. Tell me I can trust you to stay."

Meg swallowed and nodded. Simon sighed hugely, and hugged her to him again, kissing her hair. He was afraid to do more and scare her away, but he already knew he wanted to do more.


End file.
